International PCT application no. PCT/AU2015/000269 discloses a rimless toilet pan and an associated flushing method. More particularly, PCT/AU2015/000269 discloses a rimless toilet pan with a flushing water flow splitter and a flushing water flow balancer. The flow splitter is positioned at the rear of the pan and splits the flushing water into leftwards and rightwards streams. The flow balancer is positioned at the front of the pan and includes an inwardly facing projection.
The projection directs the leftward and rightward streams inwardly and away from the pan sidewall and causes them to combine in a concentrated flushing stream or jet, which is directed substantially rearwardly along the centreline of the pan and downwardly towards the lowermost part of the pan bowl. The main purpose of the water stream/jet is to clear the contents of the pan bowl into the pan outlet. The flow balancer advantageously effects this flushing action, by controlling the collision of the leftward and rightward flushing streams such that the likelihood of deviation from the centreline of the pan is minimized. As a result, the accuracy of the rearward and downward direction of the combined streams towards the pan bowl is maximised. Put another way, the flow balancer minimises the likelihood of the combined flushing stream/jet being directed at a side surface of the bowl, which would dissipate its flushing energy. This improves the waste clearance of the pan and allows adequate waste clearance of the pan to be maintained whilst reducing the volume of flushing water required.